


No to Pink Tunics

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas will NOT wear that pink tunic, it's for girls! Thranduil steps in and convinces his son with a little story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No to Pink Tunics

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I thought up. I know it's not that great, but... oh well...

The blonde elfling sat with a grunt on the stone floor. He crossed his arms over his chest defiantly; his lips pursed in anger and frustration.

“My prince,” one of the many maids in the room said, “your father wishes you to be dressed before the guests arrive.”

The she elf picked the chosen clothes from the green sheeted bed and handed them to the angry little elf.

“I don’t want to wear these! I’d rather wear only a lion clothe when I greet those nasty men!”

The elfling prince, Legolas, stuck up his nose to the beautifully embroidered tunic.

The maid knew she wouldn’t win… time to bring out the secret weapon. She left the room; Legolas, thinking he had won, smiled from his spot on the floor.

His victory was short lived though.

“Ion nin, why are you causing so much trouble?”

Legolas turned to see a tall, long, blonde haired elf standing in the doorway. His robes swished and billowed behind him as he walked to his son.

“Ada, you can’t make me wear these!”

The older elf snickered, “Why can’t I?”

“They’re pink! For girls!” he pointed at them.

“Ahh, but you see Legolas that is how you get the girls.” Ice blue eyes sparkled with amusement when his sons face changed from disgust to intrigue.

“What do you mean, ada?”

“I mean that when I met your nana, I was wearing pink.”

“What did nana say?”

“Well she said I was very brave…and a beautiful blossom… covered in mud.”

“Mud?”

The older elf laughed, “yes it was quite rainy that evening and if I recall correctly we were walking in the gardens only for me to trip and fall into a pool of mud.”

Legolas laughed at the thought of his father caked in brown while his mother was laughing at him.

“Now ion nin, will you wear the tunic, for me?”

“As long as we’re not outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are always welcome my little kittens! <3


End file.
